


Love Me Like You Hate Me.

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I was working on in Wattpad. I need more criticism before I continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of the AOMG Entertainment building, clutching my belongings close to me. The building itself was huge... even intimidating. The city of Seoul was bustling, people overflowing into the streets as they lived their lives, passing me by with little to second thought. 

They were living, and my life was truly just beginning. I had thrust myself from the quiet country to a city that was bigger than life, and most certainly bigger than me. 

With a deep, calming breath, I stepped through the doors, summoning all the courage I had within me as I was met with stares. This was expected. The color of my skin and the style of my hair was sure enough to drop jaws alone, especially for the old-school minded. Luckily, staring is all they did as I made my way to the check in desk.

The receptionist greeted me with kind eyes that smiled all on their own as she stood up to bow. I met her with a clumsy but well meant bow of my own, taking note that I did not practice as much as I needed to.

"Welcome, do you have an appointment?" She asked, already poised to check my name off in her book. 

"My name is Katrina. Katrina Stephenson. I'm here because I was hired recently and asked to come here today to review my duties and get a head start." I grinned widely. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed, almost tripping over herself to come from behind her desk, motioning for me to follow her. "This way please."

We walked down a rather tight hallway. I tried to attribute it to just crappy planning, but that didn't make it more comfortable. I could tell by the taste of the decor the company I'd be working for was more on the edgy, urban side. 

'Probably why they wanted someone alternative.' I remarked to myself. 

"Here we are! Jay might be recording right now, but if you just give him a moment, I'm sure he'll be right out. If you need anything, just call for me. My name is Cho Hee Jang, but you can just call me Cho. Welcome to the AOMG family, Katrina." 

When she finished her mouthful, she smiled once again, and quietly shut the door behind her. With her contagious happy vibes gone, nervousness set in even stronger as I turned to face my bosses. I could see only one man in the booth. His hair was ruffled as he sung to himself, seemingly trying to work some notes out. 

I didn't want to interrupt, so I sat quietly to observe him fully and to feel him out. 

He seemed nice enough. Serious when it comes down to it, and especially when it comes to his craft, obviously. But there was also the commonplace things to keep note of. He was definitely known as a playboy. All around "bad" boy, to note. Not like I had to worry about him bothering me about anything of that sort. I'm the looker of the folks back home, sure, but these gals around here make even me look mousy. All in all, I decided that my main course of action would be the usual - just keep my head to the ground. Do my job, and make my money. I was lucky that I could live with someone who didn't mind paying for the place while I started up, and there was no reason to ruin that.

The sound of a door slowly closing shut brought me out of my reverie. I rose so that I could meet him properly, but before I could even say anything, he begun to smirk. Nonetheless, I bowed as I introduced myself.

"My name is Katrina Stephenson. I am your new hire, and it is my pleasure to be doing business with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jay had a really gorgeous smile, a smile that both spiked and eased my nervousness.

"There's no need for all the bowing. We're not that uptight around here." He chuckled, sitting at his desk. 

"I usually don't do the papers, but my partner who does is out performing at a local club right now. " He stated as he pulled the papers out, looking over them.

He looked over them with a look of exasperation and annoyance for a while, glancing up at me every now and then. My cheeks got hot at the almost judgmental look he had.

"Look, from my understanding at these forms, you're beyond qualified, even with the Associate's degree. Now, it's all a decision on whether you're sure you wanna work here or not. You'll be doing a bit of everything, but it won't be nothing you can't handle. So, are you in or nah?"

He leaned back in his chair as his pointed eyes stared right through me, waiting on an answer

He leaned back in his chair as his pointed eyes stared right through me, waiting on an answer. 

"I came all the way from the states. I think I already agreed as soon as I boarded the plane."

Jay laughed again at my answer. Or maybe my southern drawl had slipped out. I had no idea, but I wasn't gonna ponder it. He hopped up from the desk, signaling with two fingers for me to follow him back down the narrow ass hallway. 

I was gonna hate having to go to him if I had to report to him daily. 

Lost in my own anxious thoughts, I bumped into Jay's back, almost falling on my ass from being startled. Jay actually shook his head at me as he gave his hand for leverage. 

"You're a clumsy little thing." He remarked.

'I'm far from little.' I began to frown.

"I'm gonna go with some labelmates to that performance. Did you want to tag along?"

I quickly but politely refused. I had already made a big enough ass of myself, and I didn't want to do that in front of a crowd. 

"Suit yourself then. I'll see you at 10 am tomorrow morning." He replied before departing with his friends. 

I saw a glimpse of his gorgeous smile one last time before I began walking the other way to my apartment. 

\----------------

After a while of resting at home, I dressed my best for the nightlife. I felt slightly guilty for denying Jay, but I had something to do.

The cool feel of leather glided across my chest and tummy, soothing my growing anxiety as my roommate watched me as I gave myself a final look over. "Kat, you look fine." I looked over at her. Her tanned skin, dark, thick hair, pretty plump lips, and a figure that could kill, she was making men break necks like it was easy.

"'Fine' does not get me money, now does it, Laarni?"

Laarni just shrugged as she readied herself to go at the door. With a long sigh, I followed her into the brisk, cold air. 

The walk was quiet, as we walked arm in arm. The short time I had been here, she had already grown close to me. She was rather bubbly and boisterous, but she was rather silent on our walk, preparing herself.

We stopped in front of a metal door, unadorned except for a large, black door knocker. Laarni knocked 3 times, and a small slot opened, stern eyes appearing within.

Laarni spoke clearly. "Laarni Martinez." 

I spoke quietly, meekly behind her. "Katrina Stephenson."

The slot closed abruptly, and we ushered in.

The inside was dark, save for the pulsing, colored lights. The air came alive with the bass, resonating even with me. The atmosphere was thick with sweat, and I could almost swear I could just smell the sex pouring off of people. Laarni squeezed my hand, looking in my eyes with a unspoken support. I grinned at her as the proprietor of the place was walking towards us. 

"Laarni, are you ready? Stage is waiting for you." She said softly, yet clearly. Laarni nodded, hanging her coat on a nearby wall hook, revealing a brilliant blue and white embroidered corset and ripped, skin tight jeans. Her heels were white Louboutins, clean and polished. She exuded a seductive air, while also putting off a stuck up vibe as she strutted up the stairs. A look over the crowd, and I could see she already was gonna have a killer night.

A man slowly approached her on stage, and she fell into his arms as if she had know him all her life. Their scene began to start, and I was just beginning to watch with a learning eye before someone's hand landed on my shoulder.

"Well, I'd never expect to see you with this kind of crowd."

That voice sounded familiar, and that realization made my stomach sink. I turned slowly to see Jay, smirking mischievously. 

I had no words

I had no words. I really didn't expect to see Jay in a dungeon. At that moment, I wished I could fade into the darkest corners of the club. 

"So, this is why you decided against tagging along with me?" He said quietly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I meekly nodded, tense from shock. I glanced up at Laarni, but it seems that her scene was now wrapping up...elsewhere. No help there.

His fingers tapped softly against my shoulder, bringing my attention back to him. He looked at me and looked at the manager, who must have come to retrieve me next. He took a nice wad of cash out of his pocket and put it in her hands.

"That's enough for the night, right?" His tone was more telling than asking. My manager gulped and nodded, quickly walking to tend to the other girls. 

"Now, we are gonna talk about you. Seems like you are way more than you put off, huh?" He chuckled, taking my hand and pulling me away to one of the private rooms of the dungeon.

At that moment, I prayed that God would make me a bird so I could fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay led me to a room, decorated in lavish red and black. I saw a private bar, and comfortable lounges. My heels clicked on the dark ebony flooring as I went to pour me a shot of Crown Royal.

"So Katrina, what are you doing here?" He questioned, stretching out on the lounge as he pulled something long, skinny and brown to his lips. 

A blunt.

"Isn't that illegal?" I responded, watching him pull a long drag off of it. For a moment, I marveled at how soft and pretty his lips look. 

He laughed harshly, smoke streamed out as he did. He offered it to me. Hesitantly, I grabbed it, and took a long drag myself. 

"You never answered my question." He stated, his eyes watching me intently as I exhaled. 

"The better question would be why is the big star here. I'm just here to make some extra like everyone else." I replied, lifting myself onto the cold marble counter of the bar. Already feeling a slight buzz, I laid on the counter, staring at the ceiling. Anything to really avoid his eyes. 

"I'm here because I like being with girls who do just bout anything I want." He said jokingly. Some point in time, he must have gotten up, because now he was sitting beside me, in a barstool.

"And I'm here because I like being spoiled and told what to do." I replied, also in a joking manner, finally relinquishing the blunt back to him. He actually pouted when he saw how much I had smoked.

"Seriously though. Why? Doesn't AOMG pay enough?" He asked.

"I had this job before I got accepted. Besides, I thought it would be a good way to find me a dominant while I'm here." I sighed.

Why was I telling all of this to my boss? Granted, I don't think everyone can say they've smoked and drank with their boss in a dungeon, but I also don't think many people would want to.

"Well," he smirked, looking over me with a glint in his eyes. "Have you found one yet?"

"Nope. Guys here seem to either want slaves or littles. Which I am neither."

"Well, then what are you?" he asked, leaning in towards me. I felt his breath tickle my skin slightly, and it made me super aware. The closeness of him, the atmosphere-

"I'm not going there with my boss." I said firmly, hopping off of the counter, creating space between us as I aimed towards the door. I felt a strong grip envelop my shoulder, stopping me. I turned to face him. He leaned in closer, smirking widely.

"Why not?"

"Because that's unethical, and also would complicate things. Also, to be honest, you kinda seem like a untrustworthy manwhore."

Jay's smirk dropped immediately, and I began to feel guilty right after. 

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"It's aight. Not the first time I've been called that." He responded, leaving the rest of the smoke for me. "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow."

\---------

When I walked into the building the next morning, Cho signaled me to her. Instead of the professional attire she wore when I first met her, her hair was unkempt and she wore the same style the artists did around there.

"Jay is in a bit of a bad mood, but he told me to tell you that he wants you to help him in the studio today. That'll be right in the same room I took you yesterday. Do you remember?"

I nodded quickly, and with a smile, she hurried off to what seemed to be the training room. The nervous, sinking feeling quickly made its home as I walked once again through the dark lit corridor. When I stopped at the big doors, I took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

Jay did look annoyed. A slight scowl etched into his face as he was writing in a notebook at his desk.

"Good morning." He said quietly, not looking up from his writing. "There is some papers I want you to sort. They're over there." I saw what he pointed to, but I didn't move yet.

Eventually, he looked up from his papers with an annoyed sigh. 

"Is there something you want, Katrina?"

"I'm sorry, Jay. What I said was completely uncalled for. I apologize."

Jay looked at me for a moment, with a look of pondering and deep thought. 

"You're forgiven. Now leave me be and do what I told you." He said sternly.

Taken aback, I quietly sat down beside the stack of papers. Seemed like a bunch of spam messages.

Hours into sorting between shit love letters, hate mail, collaboration offers and so forth, he called me back to his desk.

"I've got an idea on how you're really gonna make it up to me." Jay smirked.

"I'm listening." I replied.

"......I'd like for you to be my submissive, officially."

The wind rushed out of my lungs, as if I was punched.

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

" Excuse me?! " I basically screamed, causing Jay to wince from the loudness.

"Aw come on, it couldn't be that bad." He replied, standing up and leaning in close to me. "Besides, I know you're already feeling something for me."

His fingers traced soft patterns into my skin as he leaned in closer to me, his lips just inches away from mine. I didn't know what to do. Part of me screamed run away, because I didn't even know him. I only met him yesterday, and now he was trying to get with me?

There wasn't anywhere to run to. He had me sandwiched between him and the desk, with a mischievous glint in his eyes as his hands stroked my hips, and at that moment I instinctively pushed him away , the force causing me to fall over his desk onto the floor, hard. I got up as quickly as I could, avoiding his hands.

"I don't even know you!" I huffed, dusting my backside off. Jay crossed his arms, obviously not amused with my answer.

"Then why won't you give me a chance to let you know me?"

"Because you seem like a snake!" I replied. "Your initial offer is intriguing but you are more trouble than you put on. " 

"You know, its bullshit that you assume this shit without even trying to figure me out. No wonder you ain't found nobody." Jay responded , aggravation all over his face. The comment stung more than I wanted to admit, no lie. 

"Fuck you, Jay

"Fuck you, Jay." I said calmly, walking out of the office before he could even reply.

The weeks after that were awkward, and incredibly uncomfortable. I already began to look for other jobs, because obviously Jay wasn't gonna keep someone who constantly gave him trouble around. 

Nonetheless, I did what I was told, and nothing extra. When I wasn't working, I hung out with Cho, who I found was actually a trainee of AOMG as a producer. I'd help her with her beats and even sometimes lay background vocals down for her. When I wasn't with her, I was working with Laarni at the dungeon. Instead of being a girl there however, I decided to bar tend instead. I quickly grew tired and just realized that that place was not a place for me to find someone. 

Sometimes, I'd see Jay, and he'd give me that heart-clenching smirk, but as far as I was concerned, he would never know the effect it had on me. Petty as it may be, those words of his rung in my head, fueling my sad little bit of anger. He did try to apologize though. He would try to joke and flirt with me when I worked in his office, but quickly understood that a little cupcaking wasn't gonna smooth this over. Then, came the thoughtful little gifts, like a drink he noticed I liked from what I would bring to work or candy.

Tonight was about 3 weeks after the whole argument? I tried to recount it as Cho messed around with some dials on her sound board, trying to find the right sound for what she was working on. 

"You know," She spoke suddenly, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "It's super obvious you like him. I don't know why you keep pushing him away."

"Because he's a player!" I replied. "Its all over media and stuff. Also, don't you know how much trouble it would be for me to date a celebrity."

Cho pondered for a moment, her fingers hesitating at their work. "I can understand that. However, Jay really likes you. I haven't see him like someone this much like ever."

"It's only been a month."

"A month is enough! Time is never that important of a factor when it comes to love." She joked. 

I chuckled, but inside, I felt like a girl in a sitcom with the same bullshit melodrama. I'd be lying if I say I haven't liked him since I first saw him, but I was scared to go any further that the boss - employee relationship. From past experience, I know that shit doesn't end well.

"If nothing else, I heard he's a good lay." She murmured, snapping me out of my thoughts and causing a blush to rise in my cheeks. 

"I'm sure he is, with all of his experience."

Soon enough, she was finished up with what she had to do, and she left, leaving me seemingly alone in the building . I decided to sit in the practice room for a while, plugging my phone into the auxiliary. Leaning my head against the cool glass of the mirrors, I closed my eyes, just singing to whatever came on. 

"What are you doing here?"

My eyes slowly opened, and there was Jay, in possibly the most handsome style I seen yet. His hair was wet, sticking to him in a sort of sexy way, while his muscles rippled through his loose white tank.

I bit my lip instinctively. "Nothing. Just sitting."

Jay sat beside me. "It's late you know." He said, taking a sip out of the water he brought with him.

"Yeah."

After basically avoiding him for a month, this was the most awkward and tense moment I've had in a while. I could tell Jay felt the same, as he looked at the floor or basically anywhere but me.

"I'm sorry...again.." I murmured. 

"I know." He chuckled for a moment. "I'm sorry too. But I also need you to know that ever since you have come here, I've never wanted anyone as much as I have wanted you. I haven't even been able to sleep with anyone else."

I stared at him, trying to figure out if there was any hint of deceit in his eyes. They looked sincere enough. As my heart began to beat even quicker, I crawled over to him, sitting in his lap. I got too nervous to kiss him, so I just hugged him. I hugged him tightly as I could, and I relaxed as I felt his arms wrap around me. 

"I'd like to get to know you more, Jay." I whispered into his chest. I felt him kiss my forehead gently, and I couldn't control the grin that almost reached ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading, thank you for reading. I know their relationship so far is kinda quick and rushed, but that's how it is sometimes, right? and sometimes, the best relationships come out of things like this. Nonetheless, thank you for taking the time to read the little stories of mine. Please vote or leave comments. <3


	5. Chapter 5

NCLUDES A MATURE SCENE

It had been months since that night and it was hard to fall into. It was weird letting Jay fawn over me, like I was his. I was his. It was weird. But nice. His kisses made my heart flutter, and his touches made my body call out for him. That was the thing, I wouldn't let him go much further. I was still scared, and it made him antsy. He was being kind, and waiting for me, but anyone could tell-he wanted me. He wanted me intensely, in the way he held me closely, the way his lips lingers over me. The way his eyes looked at me sometimes when were alone. I thanked him for having the patience of a monk with me. It was the deciding factor in tonight. 

I was with Jay at his place, chilling in his arms as we watched some movies. He had taken the time to get some of my favorite American movies, which I appreciated, but I was distracted by him. Laying on his chest, I could feel the warmth of his skin. I grew intoxicated just by the close proximity, like the sexual tension from all the months started to really wear on me. 

"Jay." I whispered, getting up from his lap.

"Yes, baby?" I replied, watching me. I had no words as I walked to his bedroom. Stopping outside of his door, I stripped out of my oversized t-shirt, revealing the lace set I had for this night underneath. His eyes couldn't move off of me, and he licked his lips, like a predator watching his prey.

"Come fuck me." the words feel off of my lips before I knew what I was saying, but I didn't regret them. After months of being treated like a queen, I was ready to really crown him. I wanted him more than ever.

With the sexiest look I had ever seen, he slowly rose from the chair, making his way to me.

With the sexiest look I had ever seen, he slowly rose from the chair, making his way to me

His steps to me seemed the longest in those moments, like watching paint dry. When he made his way, he held me close to him, whispering in my ear. "I've been waiting a long time for this. I'm not exactly sure I can be gentle anymore."

The intensity with which he spoke turned me into jelly in his arms, a low, deep throb starting in between my legs. 

"I don't want gentle, Jay. I want you."

He lifted me up, his hands holding me up by my ass. Any insecurity I had, was already gone as we entered his room. I could feel his erection throbbing right below my pussy before he laid me down on the bed. Watching my every emotion, he slid my underwear slowly off. His eyes were watching mine, and as I felt his eyes on my pussy, I covered my eyes as I exhaled a unsteady breath.

I felt his wrists push my hands back, and I was met with his lust filled eyes as his mouth hovered over my core. His fingers entered me, instantly becoming soaked .

"Fuck, you're already so wet..and tight." He remarked, thrusting his fingers inside of me. I moaned out loud, unable to contain myself. His fingers just felt so good, stroking the most sensitive spots inside of me. It's like he already knew every place to touch. I watched as he stroked his cock along with the tempo of his fingers.

"I had wanted to do a lot more before I got to the good stuff, but I've waited long enough. I'm going to take you now. Then I can have you in all the other ways I'm dreamed of."

The way he spoke over me mad me even hotter. I was almost embarrassed at the way I reached out for him, aligning himself with my entrance. I wanted him inside now. 

He entered me with little to no warning, but I felt no pain, only immense pleasure. His thrusts were controlled, but strong and deep, and there was no where for me to run from them. His hands held my hips stationary so he could have me right where he wanted me. His head was nestled in the crook of my neck, and I could feel his lips move in gentle whispers against my skin. 

"Oh shit, Kat." He groaned deeply, as he started moving slower, still hitting deeply. I could feel a pressure building inside of me, and I started trying to hold it in myself. I didn't want it to end. It's almost like Jay could sense it, because he switched the position to where I was on top, but he continued thrusting into me, hitting the speed we were at before. My moans turned into loud screams and sobs, his long, thick cock going even deeper inside me. I squirted hard, clamping around his cock.

"Oh fuck, Jay!"

His hands dug into my hips even deeper as his thrusts became more erratic inside me. His eyes were closed as he bit his lip slightly. Suddenly, I felt bursts of something hot and thick on my stomach. I looked down to see it drip from his hands. 

Once he caught his breath, he tried to apologize. 

"That was amazing Jay, what are you apologizing for?" I asked, cleaning myself up with tissues.

"There was a lot more I wanted to do, but I just lost control." He sighed, his hands rubbing up and down my hips.

"There will be plenty of other times, Jay." I said, kissing him sweetly. 

"Yeah..just like now." He smirked, deepening out kiss before we continued for round two.


	6. Author's Note + Further Description of Female Lead(s)

First off, let me thank the few readers who have given my writing the smallest time of day. 

I love writing, whether people read or not. When I have an idea or fantasy, just being able to get it out makes me happy. Nonetheless, that does not diminish the value I have for people who decide to read my stuff. Thank you. 

Katrina Stephenson is a new character of mine. Completely new. I have characters for which I have written them into different fandoms for most of my life until now, but I wanted to bring someone new, something I had never done before. I am learning her just as you are. I hope we can continue to go further, and that she may mature and that we all learn even more of her.

I had a thought today, I might make this story more of a short story in a series of asian rappers. I'm thinking Kohh may be the next one I involve with a series, but I am not sure. I know he will be part of something I write in the future, so please look forward to that.

Below, I have left a sort of file on Kat, that was made between a character generator, and my own mind. This should help explain her tendencies.

-FL

 

Description of Katrina Stephenson:

African American female.

Personality: The Actor.

INFP: Introvert Intuitive Feeling Perceiving.

Quiet, reflective, and idealistic. Interested in serving humanity. Loner, avoidant, solitary, private. Can feel uncomfortable around others. Does not like crowds. An observer. A hermit. Interested in understanding and helping people. Creative and smart. Likes esoteric things. Familiar with the dark side. Embraces counterculture. More likely to support legalization of drugs. Can feel defective. Ambivalent of the rules. Likes the rain. Strives to live in accordance with a well-developed value system. Extremely loyal. Adaptable and laid-back unless a strongly-held value is threatened. Usually a talented writer. Mentally quick, and able to see possibilities. Can be submissive. Disorganized and prone to quitting. Acts without planning or thinking. Frequently losing things. Disorderly, easily distracted. Not punctual. Not always prepared. Prone to confusion and irresponsibility. Prone to quitting. Prone to lateness. Attracted to sad things and prone to sadness. Prone to feelings of loneliness. Daydreams about people to maintain a sense of closeness. Focus on fantasies. Prone to dreaming about a rescuer. Low self-confidence, emotionally moody. Can be overwhelmed by unpleasant feelings. Wounded at the core. Feels shame. Prone to feeling discouraged. Can sabotage self. Sometimes can't control fearful thoughts. Prone to crying. Prone to regret. Frequently second-guesses self. Can feel victimized. Can be pessimistic.

Psychological Disorder: Histrionic.

Favored Careers: poet, painter, freelance artist, musician, writer, art therapist, teacher (art, music, drama), songwriter, art historian, library assistant, composer, work in the performing arts, art curator, playwright, bookseller, cartoonist, video editor, photographer, philosopher, record store owner, digital artist, cinematographer, costume designer, film producer, philosophy professor, librarian, music therapist, environmentalist, movie director, activist, bookstore owner, filmmaker.

Unlikely Careers: business professional, manager, executive, administrator, business owner, supervisor, office manager, business analyst, financial analyst, public relations manager, CEO, executive assistant, judge, event coordinator, lawyer, office worker.

Height: 5"4

Weight: 150 lbs.

Skin Colour: Dark caramel brown

Hair Colour: Currently red. 

Body appearance: Size 32D cup. Bottom heavy, wider hip to waist ratio. Thick thighs and toned calves. Scars dot her body, but nothing major.


End file.
